


cold days, warm heart

by takethebreadsticksandRUN



Series: Breadstick's Holiday Special [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, He's secretly a softie, M/M, Martin makes tea, Nobody is Dead, SO MUCH FLUFF, The Eternal Torment That Is Mariah Carey's All I Want For Christmas Is You, but they don't mind it, i say yes but who knows, is santa claus a stalker?, jon is still a prick but not as bad, no beta we crash through the stratosphere like mike crew, none of them really celebrate christmas, set nebulously pre season 1, so does sasha, that also should be a tag, that should be a tag, the archives are cold what could this possibly lead to but, the never-answered question-, they're all friends who love and tease each other, tim loves silly debates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethebreadsticksandRUN/pseuds/takethebreadsticksandRUN
Summary: “I’m just saying, Sash, it’s a little creepy. He sees you when you’re sleeping/he knows when you’re awake/he knows when you’ve been bad or good-“ Tim leaned back in his chair, tipping it onto two legs dangerously. “Santa Claus is a creep.”From her perch on the edge of the sturdy table, Sasha hummed in agreement. “Fair point, but it does serve a valiant purpose of trying to convince kids to be good. Parents get tired, I expect. While the song is a little on the stalker side, that doesn’t mean he is inherently evil.”Martin paused in the doorway with a smile, listening to them debate heatedly.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Breadstick's Holiday Special [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058717
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	cold days, warm heart

**Author's Note:**

> another one done! i'm on a roll here. thanks to everyone who's been supportive thus far, it means the world to me. enjoy some holiday flavored fluff folks!  
> content warning- all i want for christmas is you by mariah carey mention (thought that should have a tag, that song is the bane of my existence XD)  
> xxx

The Archives were freezing. That in and of itself was not unusual. The place might have held a thousand ghosts that went undetected due to the usual draftiness of the place. Martin shivered and tugged his jacket closer around his body, trying to scrape together some semblance of comfort.

Tim and Sasha had tried complaining about the heater to Elias, but that had gone just about as well as they had expected. He muttered to himself in an imitation of the man’s posh accent, ” _Nothing wrong with the heater, this is the perfect temperature for precious papers-_ my foot, what about your employees?”

Still mumbling darkly and dreaming of the impossible day he could throttle the boss himself, he shouldered his way into the breakroom, wanting to make a cup of tea to warm himself up before starting another long day at work.

As it was quite early in the morning, he didn’t expect to see anybody else there, maybe Jon eating instant noodles for breakfast again, but certainly none of his other, _friendlier,_ coworkers.

To his delight, Tim and Sasha were already there, deep in a serious conversation about-

“I’m just saying, Sash, it’s a little creepy. _He sees you when you’re sleeping/he knows when you’re awake/he knows when you’ve been bad or good_ -“ Tim leaned back in his chair, tipping it onto two legs dangerously. “Santa Claus is a creep.”

From her perch on the edge of the sturdy table, Sasha hummed in agreement. “Fair point, but it does serve a valiant purpose of trying to convince kids to be good. Parents get tired, I expect. While the song is a little on the stalker side, that doesn’t mean he is inherently _evil_.”

Martin paused in the doorway with a smile, listening to them debate heatedly.

“But that raises another argument- is teaching kids only to behave out of fear that they are being watched and rewarding them extensively for good behavior repeatedly counter-productive? Do you really want to deal with terrified kids who only do the right thing when they get something out of it?” Tim grinned at her, sure his argument would stump her.

“Well,” she said slowly, grinning as she tried to find a way around this. “In moderation, it would be fine. Only once a year, you know?”

Martin coughed lightly, not wanting to startle them. Tim let his chair fall back to earth with a thud, smiling broadly. “Marto, my man! Just in time! Can you tell Sasha here that Santa Claus is creepy and psychopathic?”

He laughed, filling up the tea kettle. “Maybe not to that extent, but there is something to be said for his omnipresent surveillance. Feels a little invasive, like the whole _voyeurism ended with Big Brother, now Santa Claus is my stalker_ thing, you know?”

Sasha made a triumphant noise. “He gets it! Didn’t know you read 1984, Martin.”

He shrugged. “Hasn’t everybody? It wasn’t my favorite, some of the underlying themes were…” He considered, leaning back against the fridge as the kettle heated. “…not okay.”

Tim nodded. “Yeah, I get that.”

Martin clapped his hands together. “Brr, it’s freezing in here. Do you two want any tea?”

“Yes please!” they chorused in unison.

“You’re a saint,” Sasha said.

Martin flushed as the kettle whistled. “It’s nothing.”

Tim pulled his phone out of his pocket. “While you do the lord’s work, how about some Christmas music?”

Sasha shrugged. “I don’t celebrate Christmas, never have, but I’m not opposed to music.”

“Same here, we didn’t do a whole lot for the holidays. Whatever makes you happy, Tim!” Martin pulled down three mugs. Considering, he took out a fourth for Jon. Just in case.

“Well, you two, you are in for a treat.” With a dramatic flourish, music began to flow out of the tiny speakers on his phone.

“ _I don’t want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need, I don’t care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own…_ ”

Sasha groaned. “No, Tim, _not this one_. I may not have celebrated Christmas but I have listened to more than my fair share of Mariah Carey’s abomination.”

Tim just laughed, singing along in a terrible falsetto.

Martin grinned to himself, pouring the tea into the mugs, half-listening to Sasha’s protests. He didn’t care for the song either, but it was worth it to hear them banter about it.

“Tim, if you play that song _one more time-_ “

They all whirled to the door to see Jon standing there, an irate expression already in place on his face.

Tim scrambled to his feet, laughing. “What’s the matter, boss, don’t like the classics?”

Martin hurriedly stirred some milk and sugar into Jon’s mug. “It’s not that bad once you get used to it,” he said, stumbling slightly over the words. “Once you’ve heard it for the hundredth time, your soul just leaves your body anytime it comes on.”

Sasha laughed, a hearty sound that warmed the entire room.

Jon took the tea with a quiet thanks, his lips twitching toward some hint of a smile.

Martin grinned.

_“…what more can I do, all I want for Christmas is you..”_

**Author's Note:**

> i've got like ten others lined up, get ready for an avalanche of holiday fluff folks  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
